


Lover of Liberty

by Kaytydidd



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytydidd/pseuds/Kaytydidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Enjolras description that I came up with whilst writing something else :) Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover of Liberty

His unchained revolutionary spirit often forced him into motion throughout the room when he parted himself from the world during one of his speeches. What passion! What life! A soul pure, yet lost in the tumultuous hope of a brighter future!

Ah, the future…unattainable yet teasingly within the grasp of the determined revolutionary. His voice painted masterpieces of a world liberated from its poverty and relieved of its eternal distress. His mind was the paint-worn palette of ideals, his lips the brush with which he painted inspiration into the souls of his listeners. The hole through which he grasped the palette with his dominant thumb reflected the once empty hearts he now filled with belief. He would never know an empty canvas, his always to be painted with the loyalty and love of his friends and followers.

His bright golden tresses and pale visage shone as a single blinding light of hope emerging from a dismal cavern of misery. In this darkness, many wandered in fear of the uncertainty of the manner and time of their imminent death.

But not him.

Enjolras knew of and embraced his destiny of death at the hands of his own country amidst his strongest efforts to protect it.

I knew my fate as well. I swore to myself my life would cease beside him, though he knew it not. I am Grantaire, lover of the lover of liberty.


End file.
